rio
by INDONESIAN KARA
Summary: [[ new official character: Rio ]] "Bahkan Kyudoka bisa dibohongi oleh siapapun." Sato-sama menggeser posisinya, mendekati dia dalam satu gerakan singkat yang lantas kembali mundur. Satu anak panah, ada di tangannya. "Kecuali satu: panahnya sendiri."
1. tentangnya (1)

_This fanfiction written in Indonesian. If you, a native who want to read this, you can translate it by using online Translator Services!_

_Or, don't be hesitate to ask me about English translation of this fanfiction! :D_

.

**Black Survival (c) _ARCHBEARS and NimbleNeuron, South Korea._**

_Please note that I gain no material profits by thinking, writing, and publishing this Indonesian fanfiction here._

_._

**#BlackSVproject**

**\- rio -**

_written by:** INDONESIAN KARA.**_

**rated:** T (R-15). **Genre:** Slice of Life, Martial Arts.

**Language:** INDONESIAN (Bahasa Indonesia).

.

**\- Indonesia; November 26th, 2019 -**

**~oOo~**

Keramaian menyesakkan. Hanya penuh dengan riuh yang membingungkan. Gadis itu membungkam rapat mulutnya, sembari menutup telinga dengan kedua tangan.

Dia hendak berteriak keras-keras agar kerumunan manusia _random _ini berhenti berbicara seketika, untuk kemudian ia melontarkan beberapa kata peringatan agar mereka bisa mengondisikan volume suara di muka umum sekarang juga, lalu pergi dari tempat itu—atau mungkin kembali duduk dan melanjutkan membaca buku yang belum selesai ditekuri.

Ternamun, niatnya itu batal. Teringat ia kalah jumlah, kerumunan ini pasti tak akan mudah untuk diperingatkan oleh satu orang saja.

Dia menghela napasnya dalam, entah yang keberapa untuk momen ini.

Keramaian ini menyesakkan, begitu pengap oleh gejolak kehidupan orang-orang yang tidak sesuai dengan luas bidang berdiri. Riuh-rendah suara berkecamuk, serasa terancam, dan perasaan inilah yang Rio benci dari keramaian semacam ini.

Kepalanya kerap terasa pening akibat tidak sengaja mendengar ucap demi ucap dari orang-orang dengan bermacam tempo dan nada, berbauran menjadi satu, mencipta riuh yang tak sedap didengar. _Telingaku bisa saja tersakiti karena mereka,_ pikir Rio sebelum mengemasi barangnya dan beranjak pergi.

Meninggalkan dua gadis lainnya yang tampak baru saja duduk menyebelahinya.

...

_**finished.**_

_**[ 1/15 ]**_


	2. 1) katanya cuek? (1)

**_Prompt lines:_**

"Katanya, Minami Rio itu sosok cuek bebek yang tidak acuh dengan keadaan sekitar. Eh, yang benar, _nih_?"

.

.

.

"Tahu tidak? Tiba-tiba saja dia pindah tanpa sepengetahuan kita, huh, menyebalkan."

Rio baru saja meletakkan tasnya di atas bangku kantin siswa yang dikhususkan untuk pelajar tingkat I. Memang melanggar aturan, namun, itu lebih baik daripada harus mendengar celamitan tidak jelas dari manusia-manusia random di kantin angkatannya tadi.

"Eh, benarkah? Kukira dia pindah itu hoax. Ternyata, betulan?"

"Nee! Mengherankan! Lima anggota inti kita keluar tanpa izin, bahkan di tengah-tengah latihan begini!"

"Padahal turnamennya juga tinggal sebentar lagi.

_Hah ... ._

Rio mengembus napas, kembali mendudukan diri, menyamankan posisi. Kembali membaca buku pelajaran yang belum selesai ia tekuri, yang mana halamannya telah ia tandai dengan pembatas bergambar figur boneka _rilakkuma._

(... dan, ia tidak lantas begitu menghiraukan percakapan dari empat orang lainnya di seberang sana. Tak fokus ke sana. Toh, dia pikir tak penting juga untuk urusannya.)

Hening begini, yang sebenarnya Rio sukai dari suatu tempat, walau kadang membuatnya jemu akan kesendirian. Namun untuk saat ini, ia benar-benar ingin sendiri, setidaknya hingga dia tuntas membaca buku pelajaran yang tebalnya hampir menyamai novel terbitan.

Silakan bayangkan saja setebal apa, bahkan bagaimana bentuknya dalam imajinasi saja sudah membuat mayoritas orang enggan untuk membacanya. Kan?

_Hmmh._

Sekelumit ruang dalam batinnya diam-diam bersyukur pada aturan SMA yang mengharuskan pelajar tahun pertama membawa bekalnya sendiri dari rumah masing-masing, yang akhirnya menjadikan tempat ini menjadi kantin tersepi di sekolah.

Hal itu tampak dari tidak banyaknya gerai makanan yang buka, hanya dua atau tiga, bisa dikira dengan jemari. Hanya buka untuk meladeni beberapa siswa yang tidak sempat menyiapkan bekal, dengan resiko sepi sepanjang hari. Bagai: _buka enggan, tutup sayang untung._

Juga dapat ditebak, kalau seandainya para koki penyelamat perut anak SMA ini semuanya tutup dan tidak ada yang buka, dipastikan dalam satu minggu tempat ini akan berubah menjadi parkiran dadakan, atau lebih buruknya lagi: menjadi _abandoned place._

"Heh, kita beruntung masih memiliku satu laksanawan dari angkatan tahun kedua, adik kelas kita yang namanya ... _ah__, kuso_, siapa itu namanya? Seong ... Seong ... _duh,_ namanya susah sekali. Akhir-akhir namanya, ada _Seong-Seong_-nya, pokoknya." Lantas, satu gebrakan kecil dari terdengar.

Atensi Rio cukup teralihkan. Eksresinya begitu datar di balik buku tebal yang menutupi bagian mulut, setengah dari wajahnya yang bagai tanpa punya tampakan emosi. Telinganya segera merasa familiar. _Seong?_

Seorang lainnya, pemuda, dengan tinggi tidak kurang dari 170 sentimeter, mencelatuk singkat, "_Aaah!_ Yooseong-_kun_, ya?"

Satu lainnya segera menyergah, "_Nani-_ bukan, bukan Yooseong-_kun_. Pemuda itu hanya mengikuti ekstrakurikuler MUASMA saja di sini."

_Gleuk. _"Orang Korea? Anak baru?"

_"Nope."_

"Lalu?" Pemuda barusan bertanya singkat, kemudian direspons oleh lain orang; gadis bersurai teal yang dikuncir dua, "Dia anak gadis, kok. Nama yang ada 'Seong' itu cuma nama pena."

Meja kembali digebrak. Tiga orang lain di meja tersebut ikut tersentak, oleh orang yang sedari tadi hanya diam dan menyimak percakapan setengah _ghibah_ dari rekan-rekan satu ekstrakurikulernya, sembari melakukan sesuatu—entah apa—dengan laptop _hasil_ pinjaman dari laboratorium komputer.

"_Duh_, kalian berisik sekali. Aku tidak bisa fokus menggarap tugasku, lihat!" katanya seraya menunjuk layar laptop. Pemilik tiga pasang lainnya menggeser posisi, melihat. "Gara-gara suara debatan kalian yang _endless_ itu, aku jadi gagal dapat peringkat SS di sana, tahu! _Duh_, strategi yang sudah kurancang ..." Bibirnya lantas mengerucut kesal.

Satu detik, hening.

Dua detik, tak ada respons.

Tiga detik, masih sepi, nirjawaban.

"_Oii_, kalian dengar aku tidak?"

_"Kusooo!_ Biarkan aku menghajarmu, Tsukatsen Remou!" Si gadis bersurai teal itu merangsek maju, hendak meraih leher dari pemuda yang diketahui bernama Remou. Jika divisualisasikan secara anime, dapat dilihat matanya berapi-api memercik erosi, eh, emosi.

_Tuing._

Rio speechless.

_Dasar kakak kelas receh._

**_finished chapter II_**


End file.
